vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
E. Honda
|-|Street Fighter IV= |-|Street Fighter V= Summary Edmond Honda, better known as E. Honda, is a recurring character in the Street Fighter series. Having been around since The World Warrior, this practitioner of sumo wrestling is bent on proving the greatness of said art. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Edmond Honda/E. Honda Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: 30s-40s Classification: Human, Sumo Wrestler (Ōzeki Rank) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Very skilled in Sumo Wrestling, Skilled in hand to hand combat Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Clashed with Sodom, who tangled with Guy and Rolento; has sparred with a casual Ryu and fought Hakan) Speed: At least Supersonic+ via scaling Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Commonly portrayed as one of the power grappler fighters much like Zangief) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ via scaling Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, somewhat higher with certain special attacks. Standard Equipment: Salt Intelligence: Above Average, very disciplined sumo wrestler. Weaknesses: Occasionally portrayed as a goof, does have a lack of awareness at times (it had to be pointed out that many of his special techniques wouldn't fly in actual sumo) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hundred Hand Slap: E. Honda delivers a barrage of rapid fire palm strikes. * Sumo Headbutt: E. Honda delivers a slightly-airborne straight charging headbutt to the opponent. * Super Killer Head Ram: E. Honda delivers two consecutive powerful Sumo Headbutts. His more powerful variant in Alpha comes complete with a Hundred Hand Slap to end the onslaught. The attack can be seen here. * Ultimate Killer Head Ram: E. Honda initates a powerful sumo headbutt, then transitions into the Hundred Hand Slap, and finishes off the sequence with a very powerful palm strike. The attack can be seen here. * Sumo Smash: E. Honda jumps towards his opponent, then lands butt first onto them. * Fuji Otoshi: E. Honda strikes with a short range leaping head attack, then throws his opponent upwards, then delivers a flying body attack, and finishes with a butt slam. The attack can be seen here. * Oicho Throw: E. Honda grabs his foe with one hand, slams them down, then finishes with a butt slam. The throw can be seen here. * Orochi Crush: E. Honda delivers 2 one handed slams, and finishes with a butt drop. The attack can be seen here. * Orochi Breaker: E. Honda slams his opponent with the Oicho Nage throw, leaps high up into the air, then crashes down with a very hard butt slam. The attack can be seen here. * Salt Toss: An attack exclusive to the Omega Mode in USF4, E. Honda tosses salt at his opponent. It does negligible damage, and is best used as a distraction attack. The "attack" can be seen here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Street Fighter Category:Wrestlers Category:Humans Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Capcom Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Brawlers Category:Playable Characters Category:Adults